romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen in 30 days
Queen in 30 days is the fourth book that has been released in the mobile game Romance Club. Plot This book follows the adventure of an American college student moving to the European country of Sagar. Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can increase your skills of diplomacy/tact, will or plot. These choices change the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Characters CLICK HERE FOR A FULL LIST AND BIO OF THIS BOOK'S CHARACTERS If you love this book, come on the Reddit Forum to discuss it with other fans! Chapters published so far: Season 1 episodes 1 to 10 Season 2 episodes 1 to 9 Season 3 'episodes 1 to 7 'Chapters summaries: ''' WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD If you are looking for help completing this book, check out our walkthrough directory. (Warning: spoilers - pages under construction) Season 1 '''S1, Ep 1: The Hatter's Queen : A young student comes to a faraway kingdom to have a grand time, find love and become part of the upper crust. S1, Ep 2: The Queen's First Victory : When your fiance moves to another country the only thing you can do is follow him, of course! S1, Ep 3: Queen's Luck : What are you going to do alone in a foreign city when all your beliefs have been smashed down? S1, Ep 4: Queen of the Festival : Your first time in a palace is always the one to remember. So go on and take the most out of it! S1, Ep 5: The Fashion Queen : It's time to show yourself to the world. Take part in a jewelry fashion show and don’t let anyone lead you astray. S1, Ep 6: The Queen Under Suspicion : When being wrongfully accused you have two ways: give up or revolt and prove your innocence. S1, Ep 7: The Queen at the Races : Real people of quality are all around you. But why do you have a feeling that these top-notches are hiding something behind those smiles? S1, Ep 8: The Queen and the First Danger : Events are speeding up and this time it seems serious. Can it be that your life - and Richard's - is in danger? S1, Ep 9: The Queen and a Horse Ride : Troubles are there again to annoy you. And here's the first sign: didn't you hear someone talk about murder? S1, Ep 10: The Queen and Some Scheming : Adrenaline goes up high when you mix love and violence in a grand cauldron of court plots. Season 2 S2, Ep 1: The Queen and The King's Birthday : A great festivity- King's Birthday! On this day everyone is bound to be friendly and avoid conflicts. Will you manage? S2, Ep 2: The Queen and the Monarchy : Victories, love and scheming - all this can make your head spin. But be careful, as it is easy to do mischief in the middle of a festivity. S2, Ep 3: The Queen and the King's Tea Party : Not every tourist gets a chance to meet a monarch of other country. Don't miss it! S2, Ep 4: The Queen and The Abduction : Friends in need are friends indeed. It's time to find out if you're indeed a...good friend? S2, Ep 5: The Queen and Detective Work :The search for Richard is going in full speed. S2, Ep 6: The Queen and the Ghosts of the Past :The ghosts of someone else's past have caught you, but they are not as scary as the foggy future that awaits you. S2, Ep 7: The Queen and the Rumors :If you think it just started to go right! The moment you find Richard another and more serious problem arises... S2, Ep 8: The Queen and Politics The atmosphere is heating up. It is time to find out if you're the right girl for the people of Sagar... and their queen. S2, Ep 9: The Queen or a Countess? :Adam said you have to leave Sagar! Is it really your last day in Hezur? Season 3 S3, Ep 1: The Queen at Death's Door :Your're in danger at a gunpoint and Sagar is t the cusp of falling in the war. Any Ideas how to fix this? S3, Ep 2: The Queen in Ahar :The Ahar emirate is waiting for you. And your main goal is not to get into a deeper trouble. S3, Ep 3: The Queen and the Sandstorm :You messed up the negotiations in the palace. Is the war inevitable now? S3, Ep 4: The Queen and the Oasis :Can one get in trouble in an oasis, in the middle of a desert? As we can see - yes. Definitely yes. S3, Ep 5: The Queen Strikes Back :Today they call you a queen, tomorrow they will throw you in prison. What will they do next? S3, Ep 6: The Queen and the Reckoning :The war issue is solved and it is time to go back to Sagar, to your mercenaries, foes and friends. S3, Ep 7: Now, The Queen :The adventure is over and it is time to go back home... or not Category:Books